Los principes del Colegio (ZoLu,MarAce,KidLaw ¿¡KillSabo!)
by Night12
Summary: En esta escuela encontraremos a 4 chicos, llamados "príncipes" por los alumnos de la institución ya sea por su personalidad o físico, ganándose la adulaciones de tanto mujeres como te es su ultimo año, y nadie ha conseguido enamorarlos pero ¿¡alguien decidió hacer un evento cada mes, para tratar de conquistar a alguno de ellos!¿Quien podrá robarles el corazón!


La ceremonia de inauguración del Colegio privado del "Nuevo Mundo" hacia su aparición en la primavera después de las de los alumnos de aquel colegio, ya se preparaban para ir a la ceremonia, algunos recién empezando otros en su ultimo año.

Si bien ese colegio era conocido por ser una de las mas grandes construcciones que podía haber, también era por sus talentosos alumnos, pero en lo que mas podía destacarse era por sus grandes problemas gracias a los mismos.

El colegio del "Nuevo Mundo" tenia una extraña política en cuanto a sus alumnos

Estos podían hacer básicamente lo que quisieran mientras no dañaran al colegio económicamente pero si bien rompían esa regla tenían que ser bastante importante para el Colegio, ya sea por que su familia aporta o por que el mismo alumno trae algo con su "talento" al colegio, ya sea por inteligencia o por si, los exámenes debían ser aprobados, al menos con un 6, no se podía faltar a ellos.

Las peleas se hacían entre bandas solo con justificación de un preceptor si es que lo permitía o no de lo contrario podía haber sanciones pero solo si eran dentro del colegio, afuera de el los alumnos podían hacer lo que quisieran.

No se puede copiar en los exámenes por lo tanto todo se hacia de forma oral nunca escrito.

Y la ultima regla de oro en este lugar era **"lo que pasa en el colegio, se queda en el colegio".**

Después de esas simples reglas, los alumnos podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Nunca nadie ha podido ver al director cara a cara, siempre se hablaba con los preceptores o profesores, nunca con el mismo director y si bien querías ir a verlo, se decía que no estaba o simplemente que no podías hacerlo.

Y por ultimo, lo que sobresalía entre los alumnos del colegio.

Los príncipes de las clases.

Si bien sonaba a algo, muy superficial, tenias sus propias razones para llamarlos a si, desde proezas a los talentos, sin duda merecía cada quien su titulo., cada quien con un apodo "príncipes" tenían sus distintos territorios en la escuela, ya que cada alumno le seguía debido a quien fuera, por lo que se encontraban en bastante peleas por quien fuese el "mejor" por a si decirlo.

Pero siempre con el permiso del director o fuera del colegio.

Hoy seria el ultimo año de estos príncipes sin corona, y la mayor parte de los alumnos estaban un poco nerviosos, por eso, no era porque los extrañarían de forma demasiado cercana, ya que estos a pesar de ser populares y tener tantos seguidores eran cerrados con el resto, solo un grupo reducido de personas podían conocerles;el punto era, que nadie había podido conquistarles.

En todos los años de ese colegio, nadie había podido a ver a estos chicos con alguien ya fuese hombre o se morían por ellos, atractivo nos les faltaba a ninguno pero estos nunca se vieron atraídos por nadie en especifico.

¿Que se supone que debían hacer?...

Todo se decidiría esa misma mañana.

Ya eran los días finales de Marzo, y la escuela del "nuevo mundo", empezaba recibir a sus alumnos en la sala de por tradición del colegio, se daba la bienvenida a los nuevos, y se despedían de los viejos.

Los estudiantes, vestían cualquier tipo de ropa, no era obligatorio usar uniforme a pesar de ser un colegio lo tanto había cada persona en ese lugar, desde preciosas chicas que usaban ropa a la moda hasta rebeldes que solo usaban ropas negras y joyas.

Te podías encontrar cada cosa en aquel lugar.

Cuando ya fueron, las 8:00 am los alumnos, ya estaban sentados en el gran gimnasio, donde se reunían todos los añ estaban expectantes de lo que el preceptor Aokiji se presentara, aunque este debía haber estado desde las 7:00 am, todos sabían que este se habría quedado dormido en alguna parte por lo tanto lo tomaron como algo normal.

Y hasta que fueron las 8:30 am, Aokiji se presento bostezando arriba del escenario, mirándolos a todos con sus somnolienta mirada, los nuevos miraban con un poco de miedo a aquel hombre, era alto y aunque pareciera que no le importabas, pero eran cocientes de la musculatura del preceptor, podría romperte con un simple golpe.

-Según lo que me dijo Garp, debo darles la bienvenida, a si que bienvenidos al colegio del "Nuevo Mundo"-Dijo bostezando el preceptor para seguir su dialogo-Ya saben las reglas de este colegio, no se las diré porque ya las deberían saber, él colegio no deja entrar a los alumnos luego de las 8:00, pero hoy es la excepciona porque me dormí en el pasillo y no se repetirá ya que seguramente los que llegaron tarde igual entraron, creo que eso es todo vayan a sus salones que quiero dormir-

Luego de que Aokiji terminara su discurso, se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el fondo del escenario a dormir.

Los estudiantes nuevos, no sabían a donde se suponía que debían ir, miraban confundidos a su prestaron atención cuando una voz firme y animada se escucho en el escenario.

-Lo sentimos por el preceptor Aokiji, el tiene...bueno no tiene nada solo es vago pero el es a si, pero pueden contar con el cuando tengan problemas, es un placer darle la bienvenida a todos los nuevos!-En el escenario, se encontraba un hombre de gran estatura, musculoso de cabellos rojos, y una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro, lo que mas destacaba en este era que tenia tres marcas en uno de sus ojos-A lo siento se me olvida, mi nombre es Akagami Shanks, espero que nos llevemos bien, soy el consejero de este colegio!-

La mayoría de los alumnos miraban extrañados a aquel preceptor, era de alguna forma confiable a pesar de solo verlo de vista, pero eso no quitaba que fuera extraño.

-Los alumnos nuevos deberán dirigirse a la derecha, por esa puerta ustedes estarán en el lado izquierdo del edificio entre los últimos salones, no se preocupen en cuanto lleguen encontraran a una profesora, que enseguida se los hará saber-Luego de que el pelirrojo le sonriera por ultima vez bajo del escenario, los estudiantes empezaran a retirarse-

-Esperen!-Un grito se escucho en todo el salón, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a una preciosa mujer, de cabellos naranja, haciendo que los hombres enseguida le dieran su atención-Tengo algo que decirles, como ustedes saben en este colegio, se encuentran a quienes llamamos "príncipes", pero este es su ultimo año, que les parecería hacer un concurso para poder conquistarlos!, ellos nos darán su participación en los eventos que haremos cada mes para saber quien puede conquistarles-

-N-Nami?-Pregunto Shanks, mirándola incrédula ¿Como había logrado que ellos aceptaran tremenda cosa?-

-Encontraran mas datos mañana en los pasillos, ahí estará una lista en la que deberán anotarse cada mes para el evento o el príncipe por el cual intentemos conquistar , solo sera un príncipe por mes y hasta que alguien lo conquiste, pero solo podrá intentarlo por 150 berrys!-Grito lo ultimo Nami con un brillo en sus ojos-No olviden traer su dinero mañana!-

Los alumnos de los últimos grados miraron sorprendidos aquella noticia, ¡¿Alguien podría conquistar a aquellos príncipes?!¡¿O siquiera intentarlo?!, pronto las miradas de sorpresa cambiaron a unas de emoción, seguido por un grito de animo por todos.

-Esto como puede se posible-Pensó Shanks mirando incrédulo todo lo que la pelinaraja había dicho-

-Tendremos un año mucho mas interesante-Murmuro Aokiji con los ojos cerrados, preguntándose como es que aquella mujer había conseguido que esos mocosos aceptaran tal trato, hasta que el supiera estos a penas y asistían al colegio por pura obligación y golpes-

-Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que aprovechar que es nuestro ultimo año-Pensó con un sonrisa Nami para retirarse, hacia los últimos salones-Por primera vez agradezco que todos siempre lleguen tarde, lo siento chicos pero ustedes serán mi fuente bancaria estos próximos meses-

Salón 9-A, zona Este.

En aquella zona, eran los de los últimos años aquellos que tuvieran la letra "A", en el numero, se dividían en 4 salones de los mayores pero este era destacado por tener a uno de los grupo mas problemáticos en aquel gran colegio.

El ruido se asomaba por el salón, gritándose los unos a los otros, otros riendo o haciendo payasadas y alguno que otro solo miraban divertidos las escenas de los demás.

-Este año todos estamos Supeeeer!-Haciendo una pose extraña, se encontraba un peliazul, de gran musculatura y estatura, usando solo una camisa hawaiana y una tanga, andaba descalzo por todo el salón empezando a hacer un extraño baile, encima de uno de los bancos-

-No puedo creer que Luffy haya aceptado hacer algo como eso-Dijo un moreno de larga nariz, mientras hacia una expresión de sorpresa ante todo eso, su amigo que parecía ser mas asexual que cualquier ser en la tierra había aceptado hacer un concurso-

-¿Tu crees que ese idiota allá aceptado hacer algo como eso?-Contesto un rubio, de una extraña ceja con forma de remolino, para encender un cigarro en medio del salón, los demás solo siguieron con sus cosas como si fuera lo mas normal fumar en la escuela-Yo creo que solo fue el ingenio de mi hermosa nami-swan-De pronto alrededor de aquel rubio pudieron observarse como un aura brillante le invadía-

-Estoy seguro que lo que dice Sanji-kun es lo mas probable-Menciono una exótica morena, de ojos celeste sin apartar la vista de un grueso libro, muy viejo al parecer-

-Pero ¿como creen que reaccione Luffy cuando sepa de esto?-Dijo un joven, de grandes ojos, baja estatura y un sombrero con una cruz en el-

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder su pregunta, la puerta del salón fue abierta abruptamente, haciendo que todos miraran hacia el lugar proveniente del ruido.

Un hombre de gran altura,piel pálida y unos ojos penetrantes color miel, camino firmemente por el salón, esta quedar en el frente y examinar a todo el grupo con su gélida mirada, viendo sus reacciones pero al parecer ninguno de ellos parecía estar intimidado mas bien solo le veían con curiosidad.

-Sin duda ustedes podrán contenerlo-Murmuro el de ojos miel, ganándose una mirada todavía mas curiosa de aquel extraño grupo-Mi nombre es Dracule Mihawk, soy el maestro de literatura, ahora les quiero presentar al nuevo alumno, pasa Roronoa-

Un silencio muy extraño inundo el salón, nadie pasaba por la puerta haciendo que todos se mirara profesor suspiro, para salir del salón, se escucharon varios gritos de una voz gruesa y un tanto intimidarte.

Luego de 10 minutos, de lo que pareció ser una pelea feroz, el profesor entro de nuevo, un tanto desordenada su camisa para luego suspirar.

-Roronoa, pasa-Nuevamente repitió Mihawk, para que esta vez un joven de extravagantes cabellos verdes,piel morena y ojos tan profundos y feroces hiciera su entrada con un aura de malhumor-Preséntate-El peliverde bufo molesto, haciendo que el de ojos miel lo mirara de mala manera, recibiendo otro bufido como respuesta-

-Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro, estoy obligado a asistir a este colegio, no me interesa su amistad, si quieren acérquense a mi, si no, no lo hagan-, no estoy feliz por venir a este lugar-Luego de que el peliverde se presentara se fue a sentar en uno de los últimos bancos que daba justo a la ventana, le extraño un poco que ese puesto estuviera desocupado, normalmente era uno de los que mas se utilizaban-

-Y yo que creía que esa aura que desprendías era de felicidad-Murmuro alguien en voz alta, haciendo que toda la clase riera fuertemente, algunos incluso golpeando sus bancos-Finges muy bien!-

Poco a poco las risas se fueron acabando, alguno que otro le miraba pero no con miradas de miedo, el podía definir bien esa mirada y era la de la mismísima **compasión**!.

-Hola-Le hablo un moreno de nariz larga, estaba sentado en el banco de al lado, el peliverde encarno una ceje ante la confianza que tenia después de su presentación-Mi nombre es Usopp, te diría que no deberías sentarte ahí-

-¿Por que no lo haría?-Pregunto Zoro un tanto curioso por aquella advertencia-

-Es que básicamente ya esta ocupado, estúpido marimo, as caso a las advertencias que te dan-Le contesto un rubio del frente, haciendo que Zoro frunciera el seño-

-¿¡Y si no quiero irme de este banco estúpido ceja de Sushi?!-Le contesto Zoro de mala manera, haciendo que los demás se rieran por ambos apodos-

-¿Como me llamaste estúpido?-Amenazo el rubio levantándose de su asiento, cosa que se repitió con Zoro ambos dispuestos a empezar a pelear-

-Sanji-kun, no pelees en la clase-Pidió la morena mirándole tranquilamente, enseguida Sanji lo miro con ojos de corazón obedeciendo al instante sentándose tranquilamente en su asiento-

-Por supuesto Robin-chwan-Cumplió su petición el rubio mirando a la morena-

-Pervertido-Murmuro el peliverde, volviéndose a sentar en su asiento-

-Bueno alumnos yo me retiro, mi clases empezaran mañana-Les dijo Mihawk para ver al peliverde y negar con la cabeza, había puesto su confianza en esa clase, esperaba que pudieran con el-

El profesor de retiro, cerrando la puerta de golpe, otra vez el silencio inundo el salón pero pronto fue roto ya que la puerta fue azotada de nuevo, haciendo que Nami pasara rápidamente al salón.

-Nami-swan!-Canturreo Sanji con ojos de corazón-

-Abran la ventana-Dijo Nami mirando hacia donde estaba Zoro encarnando una ceja al verlo-¿Quien es y que hace ahí sentado?-

-Es nuevo, se llama Zoro y no quiere moverse de el banco-Le contesto a Nami una chica de cabellos rosas, y un pircing en su ojo, esta comía una pizza desinteresadamente mientras señalaba al peliverde-¿Que le paso ahora?

-Peleo con su abuelo, le dio varios golpes y Aokiji no le deja entrar a clases, dice que ya encontró varias entradas en la escuela, tanto para escapar como para entrar, ahora Usopp abre la ventana-Ordeno Nami, enseguida Usopp se paro y abrió la gran ventana haciendo que el aire se colara por el salón-

-¿Ya esta viniendo?-Pregunto Robin sonriendo viendo la ventana-

-Si ya viene para acá, dijo que en cinco minutos ya estaba, solo tenia que distraer un rato a Aokiji, que voy a hacer con este idiota, mira que es el primer día y ya esta en problemas, ¡Incluso sus hermanos lo están! creo que ellos ni van a querer venir hoy-La pelinaraja suspiro con frustración luego del discurso haciendo que todo rieran ante todo eso los hermanos, nunca iban a cambiar-

-Era lo mas obvio-Dijo simplemente Robin sonriendo-Aunque me pregunto que pasara si Luffy, se cae desde la ventana, el piso se manchara de sangre pero ¿alguien lo sabrá?, digo lo que pasa en la escuela se queda en la escuela ¿no?

-Deja de decir cosas a si!-Grito Usopp tapándose los oídos mientras cantaba _"no te escucho,no te escucho,soy de palo"_

-¿De que rayos están habla-Antes de que Zoro pudiera terminar su oración sintió un gran dolor en su nuca,era horripilantemente fuerte, para luego caer abruptamente al suelo, sintiendo como alguien estaba encima suyo, aplastando su cara contra el suelo-

-Escape!-Grito un chico, de piel canela, tenia unos ojos muy grandes color chocolate, en su rostro yacían heridas que parecían muy recientes, llevaba una simple sudadera roja, unos shorts muy desgastados, y para completar su imagen unas sandalias-Eh?-Pregunto el moreno, viendo sintiendo algo debajo de sus pies-¿Nunca te dijeron que no debes interrumpir a alguien que salta por la ventana?¡es muy peligroso!-

-Pobre-Pensó la mayoría del salón viendo le escena de como el moreno estaba encima de Zoro mirándole con curiosidad, pisandole con sus sandalias pero sin dejar de mirar inocentemente al cuerpo debajo de el, que contra restaba la sonrisa ladeada en su labios, casi burlesca-

-Maldito!-Grito Zoro levantándose de golpe, agarrando de la sudadera al moreno, para ahora mirar con determinamiento aquellos ojos tan grandes y que le miraban con picardia, básicamente quería ahorcar al niño, le miro amenazante pero el otro ni siquiera se inmuto ante su mirada, le miro serio para después sacarle la lengua de forma infantil-

-Pero si fue tu culpa-Le dijo el moreno indiferente-

-Faltan unos segundos para que Crocodrile venga!-Grito el peliazul mientras paraba su danza para sentarse **"normalmente"** en su silla, todos se quedaron mirando su bancos o haciendo cualquier cosa que no fuera levantarse-Luffy es mejor que se sienten!-

-T-Tenemos que sentarnos!-Murmuro Luffy mirando hacia todos lados-No puedo tener un castigo el mismo día que comienzan las clases, prometí que por lo menos hoy no lo haría dudo que pueda cumplirlo, pero al menos en el comienzo de las clases no quiero hacerlo-

-Eh?!-Pregunto confundido Zoro para que Luffy le empujara en el banco frente al que estaba sentado, con una increíble fuerza quedando aturdido por unos segundos en su silla, para que luego recuperara la conciencia y viera como el moreno se sentaba en donde anteriormente estaba el-

Antes de que el peliverde dijera algo la pobre puerta del salón fue abierta nuevamente con una fuerza monstruosa.

-Otra vez con ustedes mocosos-Dijo un hombre de piel pálida, sus ojos miraban indiferentemente a la clase, en su cara tenia una gran cicatriz cruzándole justo en el medio, fumaba un puro de gran tamaño y al parecer muy caro, el humo comenzó a inundar el salón-Hoy no haré nada por ser la primera clase y se que además de Robin nadie me prestara verdadera atención, mañana empezaremos, no quiero demasiado ruido-Luego de que Crocodrile hablara se sentó en una de las sillas sacando un libro empezando a leerlo-Por cierto, bienvenido al nuevo, no quiero preguntas ni que te pares, a menos que quieras ver lo que pasa-

-Tan encantador como siempre-Murmuro la pelirosa, comienzo ahora una hamburguesa-

-¿Tiene algo que decir señorita Bonney?-Pregunto Crocodrile-

-Que se morirá de cáncer de pulmón-Contesto Bonney bufando enojada, en menos de un santiamén un borrador le pego justo en su frente, haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás, provocando un grito de parte de la mujer y una estruendosa risa por parte de toda la clase-

-Alguien mas tiene un comentario-Pregunto el profesor a lo que todos detuvieron sus risas y negaron con la mano-

Luffy miro a Zoro curioso, este estaba con el seño fruncido detonando la molestia por todos moreno se acerco un poco mas a su compañero.

-El es Crocodrile, el profesor de historia-Murmuro Luffy mirando a su compañero que le miro con una ceja encarnada-¿Que te pasa? si sigues frunciendo el seño, te saldrán arrugas-

-No me agradas-Le contesto simplemente el peliverde para darse por completo la vuelta-

Escucho como el pelinegro murmuraba su nombre una y otra, y otra vez, pero no cedería, no se daría , cuando pensó que Luffy ya se había rendido, este comenzó a tirarle bolitas de papel en su cabeza, que rebotaban justo en el banco.  
Frunció el seño y una venita se formo en su cabeza, quería gritarle en ese instante, y fue cuando la décimo-cuarta volita de papel callo en su cabeza para que se volteara enojado.

-¿¡Que?!-Grito Zoro mirando expectante al moreno, que solo miro hacia otro lado empezando a silbar, le miro confuso para que luego algo se clavara en su nuca, haciendo que cayera de cara al banco de su compañero-

-Roronoa!-Le reprendió fuertemente Crocodrile, mientras lanzaba y atrapaba un borrador con grandes intenciones de lanzarselo a aquel peliverde que osaba interrumpir su paz-Y encima que estoy siendo amables con ustedes, no haciéndoles perder la mano el primer día de clases, ¿a si es como me lo pagan?-

El peliverde trago fuertemente su saliva, para que luego grandes dolores se amontonaran en su nuca, vio hacia Luffy que sin aguantar la risa, se empezó a burlar de el a carcajada limpia, luego todo se volvió negro.

Zoro se despertó en la enfermería con una venda en toda su cabeza, juraría que había podido sentir como de alguna forma el profesor le había hecho un tremendo daño aun dejándole inconsciente.

Esta escuela, estaba llena de locos.

Miro hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba de color naranja y rosa, lo que le alarmo un poco ¿¡Cuantas horas habia estado dormido!?, se levanto de golpe para que luego sintiera un terrible mareo.

-No te muevas tanto por favor-Le dijo aquel chico que estaba en su clase, la única diferencia que tenia ahora era que llevaba una bata, pero su gorro y su ropa seguían igual-Sufriste una gran perdida de sangre detrás de tu nuca, debido a los golpes que te dio Crocodrile, no le tengas miedo, solo tiene mal carácter pero es una buena persona-

-¿Quien eres tu?-Pregunto Zoro mirando a aquel ¿niño?, era demasiado joven como para estar en su ultimo año de secundaria-

-Mi nombre es Tony Tony Chopper, es un gusto conocerte-Le contesto Chopper sonriéndole mientras le daba su mano-No es necesario que te presentes si no quieres, he escuchado tu nombre en clase ¿Zoro?¿no?-El peliverde asintió, haciendo que otra vez el mas pequeño le sonriera-

-¿Cuanto tiempo he dormido?-Pregunto Zoro mirándole expectante-

-Alrededor de 8 horas, tienes el sueño muy pesado y debes en cuando murmurabas cosas-Contesto Chopper, empezando a recoger sus cosas-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos de hecho debería haberme ido a las 14:30 pm, pero me quede cuidándote, tus cosas están en el salón, ¿sabes donde esta?-

-Si tranquilo puedes irte-Dijo vagamente el peliverde comenzando a caminar fuera de la enfermería, poco a poco vio los pasillos, todos parecían iguales, no mas bien... ¡¿todos eran iguales!?, empezó a caminar un tanto -muy- desorientado, sus pasos se oían a través de aquella gran instalación, el colegio podía ser muy aterrador sin ruido alguno mas que el de tus propios pasos-

Camino por horas, ni siquiera sabia en que sección estaba, pero le dolían los pies de tanto caminar, el cielo paso de ser naranja a negro en lo que para Zoro fueron cuestión de segundos.

-A este paso me quedare aquí para cuando empiezan la clases-Murmuro malhumorado el peliverde, mirando los salones hasta que por fin encontró el que buscaba 9-A, casi desesperado entro, y ahí estaban sus cosas, acomodadas en el banco fue hasta ella agarrándolas listo para irse lo mas rápido que pudiera, pero algo le detuvo, miro como las bolitas de papel que le había tirado Luffy estaban todavía en su banco, por mera curiosidad los agarro, le había tirado alrededor de 10 papeles, abrió el primero decía la palabra _"me",_ ¿los había separado en vez de dejar una sola oración?, con fastidio agarro los otros_"conocerte",_siguió haciendo lo mismo con los otros hasta que quedo una oración coherente-

_"Me gusta tu pelo verde! es genial!, me gustaría conocerte"_

Agarro todos los papeles de un sopetón, arrugándolos en su mano fuertemente, tratando de ignorar ese estúpido sentimiento que quizás fue como una chispa, una muy pequeña que empezó a surgir en el, la ignoro olí fue murmurando insultos y pateando a todo el que se le pusiera en frente.

-Es un imbécil-Susurro Zoro caminando hacia la ventana, no pensaba quedarse otras 3 horas en ese lugar, a si que de una en mas salto hacia afuera, la verdad no tenia ganas ya de venir a al escuela y mas si tenia que ver a ese tonto chico de grandes ojos chocolate-


End file.
